Melodie
Melodie Species data created by Wikia user lukewarner. The Melodies are a humanoid water-based Species native to Yavin 8. They live deep within the purple mountains of their homeworld, most notably Sistra Mountain. Melodies are hatched from eggs and started life on land. These young Melodies live around the underground freshwater lakes deep within the caverns and inlets of the moon's equatorial mountain ranges until they reached the age of 20, when they complete the change into an Adult Melodie (Also known as an Elder) in an event called the Changing Ceremony. During the Changing Ceremony, these Melodies (Also known as Changelings) are taken down a shallow cove to begin their transformation from land-dweller to water-breather. This shallow cove is the only safe place the Ceremony can take place. It is covered in a blue-green algae which creates oxygen through photosynthesis for the Changelings to breathe. Melodie Characteristics Personality: Melodies are strict and mature, forced to be responsible for the younger generations due to the parents residing in the ocean. They have been known to show kindness, attempting to shelter refugee Massassi fleeing Yavin 4. Physical Description: In their youth, Melodie appear have an appearance similar to Near-Humans, albit with yellow eyes and webbed hands. Adult Melodie share their upper body appearance with their youth, but possess a long-fightlike tail in place of their lower body. Age Groups: Melodies age at the following stages: Homeworld: Melodies reside on the mountainous ocean moon of Yavin 8, revolving around the gas giant of Yavin in The Outer Rim. Languages: Melodies possess their own language of Melodese, a language of perpetual humming so as to travel underwater. Example Names: Lyric, Sannah, Aragon, Elsa, Gyle. Adventurers: While few Melodies leave the relative safety of Yavin 8, in The New Jedi Order era some Force-sensitive Melodies sometimes leave to train as Jedi at Luke Skywalker's Jedi Academy. Melodie Species Traits Melodies share the following Species Traits: * Ability Modifiers: '''Melodie Youth receive +2 bonuses to both their Constitution and Wisdom, but suffer a -2 penalty to their Strength. Melodie Adults receive +2 bonuses to their Constitution and Charisma, but suffer a -4 penalty to their Dexterity. * '''Medium Size: '''As Medium creatures, Melonies have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. * '''Speed (Youth): '''Melonie Youths have a base speed of 6 squares. They also have a swim speed of 4 squares. * '''Speed (Adult): '''Melonie Adults have a base speed of 2 squares. They also have a swim speed of 8 squares. * '''Expert Swimmer: '''A Melonie may choose to reroll any Swim check, but the result of the reroll must be accepted, even if it is worse. In addition, a Melonie may choose to Take 10 on Swim checks, even when distracted or threatened. * '''Hold Breath: '''A Melonie can hold his or her breath for a number of rounds equal to 25 times their Constitution score before they needs to make Endurance checks to hold their breath. * '''Breathe Underwater (Adult): '''As amphibious creatures, Melonie Adults can't drown in water. * '''Primitive: Melonies do not gain Weapon Proficiency (Heavy Weapons), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), or Weapon Proficiency (Rifles) as starting Feats at first level, even if their Class normally grants them. * Legless (Adult): An Adult Melonie doesn't possess any legs or feet. While not submerged in water, an Adult Melonie is always considered to be Prone. * Special Equipment (Adult): An Adult Melonie cannot breath above water and must wear a special breathing apparatus to avoid Suffocating. These breathing apparatuses are functionally identical to a Breath Mask, but pump H2O instead of specialized chemicals. * Automatic Languages: All Melonies can speak, read, and write Melonese. Category:Homebrew Content Category:Species Category:Melodies